


What we must do

by DarkWolf3030



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Character Death, Heist, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf3030/pseuds/DarkWolf3030
Summary: The job was simple. Infiltrate the house, get the letters, blackmail the chief of police...where did it all go wrong?





	1. Prologue

I adjusted my tie with a growl when it pulled tightly against my throat. I hated parties, I hate people, I hated ties. 

“Stop scowling,” Jefferson frowned. “You're drawing attention to us.”

“So is your hair.” His lips curled back into a smile. He flashed that grin at a few women at bushed at the attention.

“You're just jealous.” He pulled me closer, his arm laying across my shoulders. Washington told us to act like a couple and it was making me sick. We had been at the party for an hour. Walking, talking, scouting, distracting. All while Eliza snuck upstairs to the police chief's office. A lot of planning went into getting to this point, planning that was delicate there could be no slip-ups. Jefferson was put with me to make sure I didn't say anything stupid while we kept everything going smoothly, just like Burr and Peggy were here to make sure a few of “the kings” members didn't notice that we were on their turf. 

The two had a male with dark hair and side swiped bangs distracted. He wasn't amused by pegs rambling but as long as he wasn't looking our way it was all good. Aaron never showed his face, tonight was Peggy's first time in the field. They wouldn't recognize them but he would know mine and Jefferson’s face.

“Whats taking so long,” he asked under his breath. 

“Breaking and entering is an art,” I gave him a grin. Eliza was are best lockpick and infiltration personal. She was top shelf shit.

“I still don't like it. The longer was here-”

“Thomas, relax. Stop scowling you'll draw attention to us.”

“I hate it when you use my words against me.” I knocked into him softly as we walked through the crowd. Too many people for everyone's comfort.

My pocket buzzed and Jefferson tensed up. His arm around me curled up more. He had been hesitant about this job, he hated crossing the border whereas I lived for it.

Bluebird-11:23: I have what we need. I saw more king members coming in. you guys need to go. Meet you at home base.

“It's going time,” I told him, pulling away. He glanced around, I didn't even need to tell him. King members were closing in, fast. “Get to Eliza. She is taking the back road. I'll tell Aaron to get.” 

“What about you?”

“I'll be fine. Just help Eliza. She the priority.” 

I nodded my head to Aaron who promptly made an excuse and pulled Peggy away. If anything happened to either of them angelica would end us. We weren't supposed to split up. We travel in groups for safety, like a pack of hungry dogs. We were unruly and vicious unless our master told us to sit. We followed Washington’s commands like they were written by God. We didn't bite the hand that fed us because the hand was kind. The other dogs were my pack, my family, I would risk everything to make sure they got out.

He pushed a knife carefully into my hands. It was his silver one, the blade sparkling after constantly being whipped clean. “Be safe. Think before you act. okay?”

“Whatever,”I spotted a king eyeing me. They were onto us. “Go.” he frowned at me but left pushing through the crowd and out the door. They would all split up and meet back up at the safe house. I had one job now. I had to get out without getting caught. I waited for a second, taking a breath of the humid hot air that came with so many people in one house. This party was a very hard one to get into. Lafayette had to put himself to very much use with a police captain to get us in. we had blackmail against the officer after that. Thanks to him we now had shit on the chief of police, nothing could stop us. We were going to run this city.

I made my move, keeping my head low and shoulder hunched I made it out of the house. The streets were colder than the house. I loosened my velvet green tie and started the track home. I wanted to run but I suppressed the urge. I had another block before I was out of king territory. 

I shoved my hands into my pockets when I heard yelling from the lit up house. It's wasn't till I heard the slapping of shoes against the ground did I kick off my dress shoes and run. To hell with this. I booked it down the street my heart pounding. Up ahead I saw it. The car we were using was waiting just up the road. They were waiting for me, those damn idiots. I couldn't lead the king’s men to them, it was better to take one than three. I turned the corner. My left sock had pulled off, my lungs burned but it seemed for a second that I had lost them. 

I slowed down, feeling my muscles screaming in agony. I needed a second to catch my breath and that was my mistake. A fist was launched into my stomach as I rounded a corner. The bright moonlight seemed to cackle along with the man from the party, the one that Peggy was distracting. The next hit was straight to the temple, my mind took a vacation. 

\---

Jefferson

I hit the gas when he took the turn when I saw the members after him. There were too many. I had a duty to protect who I could and at that moment it was Eliza. 

“They have him,”I shouted. My teeth were bared, my fist balled up. Washington didn't say anything he just stood there. Could see the gears moving. Every choice he made every step; was well calculated, well planned. But now wasn't the time. We needed action.

Peggy was crying into my look-alike's shoulder, Angelica sat on the busted couch next to her staring at the floor between her feet. Eliza paced the floor bristling with anger and Aaron watched. Always watching.

“They’ll kill him,”I pushed. “We need to get him back!”

“Thomas,” Laf said softly as Peggy wailed. “Calm down.”

“Shut it baguette.”

“Don't take this out on him,” Eliza shouted. “He was supposed to be with you!”

“I was protecting you! I needed to get you to safety!”

“I don't need you to protect me, asshole.” She got up in my face. It was still bruised from her fight with the king member that got too comfy for his own good. “They didn't see me but they did see Alex. If he dies it's on your hands!”

“That's enough,” Washington bellowed. That was all it took for us to turn our eyes to our leader. “They know who Alex is. They won't kill him.”

“What if they do,” my breath caught in my throat. “What happens then?”

“What is it even to you,” Eliza snarled. “You hate each other.”

“I am a knife, he is the stone. We hate each other yet we work together. I need him to be sharp.” 

Eliza shook her head, her tears were drying on her cheeks. “You're a piece of shit.”

“You're not much better than me sweetheart.” Eliza balled up her fists and raised her shoulders. 

“You. me. Fucking right now!” Angelica was up and pushing her away from me before I could even take up a fighting stance.

“Knock it off! We have enough issues!”

“Fuck off Angelica-”

Eliza stopped talking, her mouth still hanging open when phone we kept on the table rang. Washington held up a hand for silence and answered.

“Washy!” A males voice floated into the air. The king himself.

“George,” our George answered. His voice showed no emotion but I could see the hate on his face.

“Oh, how nice of you to call me that. You probably pretending you don't know why I called so we can skip the foreplay. I have your...what even is that? Sleep deprived cat? Overgrown goblin?” A rage built up in me. only I was allowed to make fun of Alex. “whatever it might be I have them. Alex is it's named, yes?”

“If you touch a hair on his head-” Eliza leaned on the table the tears were back, falling and soaking into the scratched wood.

“Oh, my dear...Eliza, I believe that is the sister talking. Yes, Eliza. We haven't hurt him. Isn't that right Alex? Tell them how safe you are.” There was no response. “Don't be shy.” Still no response. There was the sound of a hand on bare skin.

“Mother fucker,” Alex shouted. “Damn bastard! The second I get free I'm going to-” there was that sound again. Alex shouted in pain, then a few muffled curses.

“See? He's alive!”

“I'm going to fucking kill you.” The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

“Temper temper, Jefferson. I would love to see that. Now, how about some business?”

“What do you want,” Washington repeated. His voice was hard and cold with a rage so bitter I could taste it like battery acid on my tongue. 

“Ten thousand dollars.” 

Alex coughed out a laugh. “Are you for real puny king? I'm not worth two dollars to them let alone thousands.” The laugh continued until he was slapped yet again. It went back to the muffled screams.

“I know he's worth something to you. What's the price then for your goblin?” Washington didn't answer he just stared at the phone. Alex was priceless to him. Washington found him as a child. He raised him and loved him like his own.

“Hm..nothing then? Well if he's that much of a nuisance maybe I'll just handle him.” He cocked a gun. The click of the hammer kicked my heart rate into a gallop.

“Don't," I yelled. We’ll get you your damn money just-”

“Shut up Jefferson,” hamilton’s words stung. “Don't give them shit!”

“This your life! Don't do the heroics!”

“Aw, you kids are so cute. So what is it Washy? Do I get to paint my walls or will I get to bathe in money?”

“You won't kill him.” Washington seemed confident with his response.

“Eh?”

 

“You won't kill him. He's a bargaining chip to you.”

“You don't understand the gravity of the situation,” he sighed. If I can't get money then I must make an example of him.”

There was a pounding second of silence then the deafening blast of the gun accompanied by a scream. Alex’s scream.

“Alex,”I shouted. My voice was joined by the rest, besides Washington who shoulders slumped eyes wide, hands shaking. 

I stumbled back, slapping a hand over my mouth to quiet my sobs, tears flowed over my knuckles, scabbed from the fights Alex and I get into. I felt like I had been shot myself. I felt like my heart was twisted.

Dead. he was dead. 

“Well, next time think about my offer, don't let your children play in my territory.” His voice lost the playful tone. It was followed by the dull beep of a call ended. A life ended.

I would tear down his kingdom brick by brick for this.


	2. Chapter 1

I had messed up many times on many separate occasions. I've gotten into drunk fights with my father before he kicked the bucket. I had thrown bread at a goose thinking it was a duck and got chased down the street. I gambled away three hundred dollars, dropped out of school, was homeless at fourteen. I went hungry to feed my little sister and gave her to my abusive, rich aunt and uncle to care for. I had messed up a lot but that all paled in comparison to this. 

I now regretted another action of mine, smashing a tail light. It all happened so fast in a whirling fit of anger I had punched and broken the tail light of an old, classic car. I ran for my life from the owner that was chasing me down. It wasn't just any old car I had fucked up. This exact car belonged to a member of a gang of kids on the south side of town. They would beat the shit out me if they caught my stupid ass. 

my feet flew over a garbage bag lying on the curb as the group of kids shouted in anger. There were three of them on my tail each much bigger than me and one I had seen was armed with a hunting knife. I wasn't psychic but I could see in my future my stomach on the sharp end of it. 

No one dared to help as I passed shops and cars. This side of town belonged to the kings, everyone knew better than to cross them. Everyone knew the price to pay at the hands of their leader, the example had been made out of a Patriot member. I pushed on knowing that if only I could make it across Setton road I would be home free in yet another gangs territory but at least it wasn't the one currently trying to kill me. 

I felt hope fleeing my body. Adrenaline only lasted so long in a small, sleep deprived, underfed child. They were closing in as I rounded a corner in a finale burst of fear. I barely had enough time to slow before I slammed into a chain-link fence. I raced up it feeling my hands and bare arm scraping against metal. Only a foot away from the top a hand tighten on my ankle. I went crashing back down to the concrete right into an unconscious state of pounding fear. 

\---

I came to not much longer after passing out. I didn't know where I was. The world was black, no light greeted me from my nightmare. I cowered down against the ground unsure if I was dead or not. Maybe this was hell, maybe this would be my punishment. I hated the dark, shapes would become monsters in my eyes and danger lurked behind every trash can and in every alleyway. Tears stung my eyes but I forced them back. If I wasn't dead then I couldn't cry, not yet. my body ached in ways I never knew. my ribs felt cracked, I touched my face to feel how bad the damage was. Thankfully my nose wasn't broken but there was bruises, cuts. Blood matted down my brown hair along the back of his head.

Standing was a challenge with my head dizzy and body swaying to an invisible song of uncertainty. I stumbled forward to brace my hands on what felt like a brick wall.

“Hello,” I groaned. There was a door slamming, some people yelling, laughing, talking. There was an entire world moving outside of where ever I was. I could hear it and smell it from the bright lights flooding in from the slot under the door opposite to me. I shook his head to clear my vision and walked to the slot. The air smelled like sweat and dust, the touch of the cold ground left dirt on my palm as I pushed my face close to the floor. I could see a hallway straight across from me full of doors and ending with a stairwell. 

He got up when the slap of shoes on the, whatever material this was, got louder. “You are all idiots” a voice snapped. “You didn't bother to inform anyone that you brought this kid in?”

“What had happened was-” another male started

“Shut it, Lee! I don't want to hear it!”

“What are we supposed to do boss,” a female asked

“Put a bag over him and take him to Adams office, he wants to have a chat. Be up there in five.”

“Yes sir,” the female said and one set of footsteps veered off down the hallway and up the stairs while the other two stopped in front of my door. The was the jingle of a key going in before the door was pushed open. I was still on the floor when a dark-skinned female and a dark-eyed male came in. 

The male was quick to notice me awake and making a break for the door. If I caught them off guard I could- He threw me down to the floor and wrangled a pair of cuffs onto my wrists while the girl got a sack from the corner. 

“Mind settling down kid,” she growled. “We don't have time for your bull.” The boy held me down and she pulled the bag over my head. I was roughly pulled up and dragged up the flight of stairs I had seen earlier.

All my attempts to fight were snuffed out by the pain in my arm, the male had it twisted behind my back, the cuffs didn't help. So up the stairs we went, my legs like lead my brain buzzing with pain. 

After a few minutes of walking, I was thrown back onto the floor. I wiggled around, spitting taunts and curses. “Fucking fight my asshole.” A foot connected with my stomach, knocking the air out of me. “Coward I coughed.”

“Lee, that's enough.” The voice that spoke was calm. “Sit him up, Sally. Get the bag off him.” They did what they were told. I was pulled onto my knees, which was not easy to do. The bag was pulled off, a ceiling light blinded me. After a few seconds of blinking my eyes came into focus. 

The man in front of me didn't look pleased with his workers. “What is this supposed to be lee?”

“He smashed a light on Seabury's car.” Lee shuffled his feet and looked at Sally for help but she just shook her head.

“And?” The other dude tapped his fingers impatiently.

“We chased him down, we figured he had to be a patriot-”

“I'm not”I growled, my throat dry. “I'm not in a stupid gang.” 

“But you are homeless.” This had to be Adams I decided. I had heard stories about him, heavy set yet an amazing shot, they say he was the one that killed Alexander Hamilton. The thought of Hamilton made me shiver. I had one encounter with him, he held me at gunpoint, I cowered. It was all normal.

“No” I glared, sarcasm seeping into my voice. “I have a three-course meal every night and a king sized bed.” I was fed up with this. I needed to get out of here before anything else happened before they finished me. 

“Little skinny for that, don't you think?”

“I call it being fit, maybe you should follow the example.”

Adams snorted a laugh. “Witty one aren't you.”

“You bet.”

“Then this choice should be easy.”

“Choice” lee and I asked at the same time. Fuck. They were going to offer me a deal. Shit, shit, shit I knew I should have just walked away. I cursed myself out for the broken tail light, for all my mistakes.

“Either you can waste away in a cell in the basement or you can work for us.” There it was. The damn deal, all on the table. It was my choice but not really. Either way, I was screwed. 

“Good one. I almost forgot to laugh.” My hands were shaking and sweaty. I prayed that the other two couldn't tell.

“I'm serious. You've seen our home, you broke a tail light, and you think we're going to let you just walk away?”

My heart was pounding again. “I have a family,” I lied. “They'll come looking for me.” They lie burned on my tongue. 

“No, they won't. You're as bad at lying as you are at not being seen. We've seen you before, but we have always been too busy with the other ones.” The way he said ‘other ones’ made my skin crawl. I hated the others out there. We were all brutal, fighting for food and shelter, killing to live. It was how it went, how my life had been going. I didn't want to stay here and deal with the same.

“What's your name?” Adams asked. He had been talking before that but I hadn't heard a word.

“Nothing.” My voice was quiet again.

“Sure,” the girl said. She pulled my wallet out of my back pocket. I twisted in the handcuffs and ended up knocking myself over. 

“John Laurens” she read off my old school id when I still had short hair. I kept it as a memory, of a time when I was happy. I snapped my teeth with a shout, Lee had grabbed me again to sit me up straight. My knees ached as well as my jaw and the rest of my body. The years of living like an animal had torn my body to shreds to the point that marrow of my bones needed a nap. 

Adams gave me a long stare before crouching down in front of me. I looked away, he pulled my bruised jaw to meet his eyes. “Don't make this hard, Laurens. I don't like throwing people into cells.”

“I won't become one of the kings lackies.” I spat the words out with all the hate I could muster. I didn't like the Patriots but I didn't like the kings men either.

Adams shook his head. “The last time I heard that come out of someone's mouth I shot him.” 

My mouth went dry. “Hamilton,” I muttered. The day of his death no one dared step foot into Patriot territory, they wouldn't risk being shot by Jefferson who was still out for blood.

“You know him?”

“I know of him. He was the kind of thing we would take about at night. Like a ghost story.” My eyes were back on the floor. “He was a good man. He was a-”

“Strong-willed one.” Adams cut in. I saw an understanding somewhere in his eyes and it made me want to vomit. I didn't want anything to do with him, I didn't want to relate to him. “Lee uncuff him.”

“Sir-”

“Now.” Adams stood to help me up with him, my legs shook and I forced them to stop. He ordered the other two to go find something to do and he took me from the room and down a few flights of stairs. With each step, my anxiety got worse till we were back in the hallway of rooms. There was yelling this time from metal flaps in the doors I didn't see before.

“Prisoners”. He said an answer to an unasked question. “The king has many, many enemies.” I only listened, to the yelling, to his voice, anything to block out the smell and pain in my heart for these people. I was weak, I knew that.

“He keeps them in these close doored rooms. They sit there in the dark and die there. It's how it goes.” We rounded a corner to what looked like a classic jail cell. One with iron bars and a stone floor. 

“It breaks them. It pulls them to our side. They always break. Ghost stories are no different.” We stopped in front of the cell. Inside was a man cuffed to a single water pipe along the wall. 

“John Laurens, say hello to the Alexander Hamilton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to keep it going...hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! find me on Tumblr @ fallenangelofall


End file.
